First Aid
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: "kau tahu, hanya dengan senyummu luka yang aku peroleh akan sembuh. Bukan bermaksud menggombal tapi wajah gembiramu itu pertolongan pertama atas luka atau cederaku..." - Chanyeol [ChanBaek Mini Fiction/Shounen-ai]


**Ficlet ChanBaek – First Aid**

**[Recommended Song : Michael Jackson ft Akon – Hold My Hand]**

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun, salah satu anggota staff penting bagi team Volley unggulan dari Shinhwa Senior High School. Ya, dia merupakan anggota medis.

Dia termasuk golongan siswa berprestasi di sekolah. Dan jangan remehkan tubuh mungilnya, dia adalah salah satu atlet Hapkido kebanggaan sekolah. Dan ia juga beberapa kali menyumbangkan medali emas atas setiap perlombaan, baik di bidang martial arts maupun bidang kesehatan.

Seperti saat ini, tangan mungilnya terus bergerak dengan lincah mencatat perkembangan kesehatan para pemain pasca 'badai' cedera yang menyerang team inti bulan-bulan yang lalu.

Sebentar lagi musim pertandingan, ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, jangan heran jika namja manis itu lebih cerewet dan tak sungkan untuk melemparkan botol isotonik yang telah kosong kepada beberapa pemain mengabaikan kesehatan masing-masing.

"Ya! Heo Young Joon, Berhenti meminum air es setelah tubuhmu berkeringat, Bodoh!"

"Ya, Dokter Byun.."

`tuk`

Lemparan botol kosong tepat mengenai bagian belakang kepala namja yang berposisi sebagai server tersebut, disambut ringisan – dari Young Joon sendiri – dan gelak tawa – dari anggota team yang lain –

Ehem, itu imbalan karena dia mengedipkan matanya kalau kau ingin tahu. Pelaku lemparan?

"Kembali ke tempatmu, Bodoh" suara bass itu terdengar menyeramkan.

"iya Ketua Park.."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tak tega mendapati penyiksaan secara tak langsung di hadapannya. Dan yeah, harusnya ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu kesetanan jika ada yang menggodanya. Ya tentu 'Si Ketua Park' tadi.

"Ketua, Pelatih Hong menyuruh kita mempersiapkan pertandingan lusa!" seru namja dengan nomor punggung 94, Oh sehun.

"hmmm.."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh, karena ia tahu jika sang ketua sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Bukan karena kejadian tadi, sebenarnya sejak dua hari terakhir sang ketua – yang bernama asli Park Chanyeol – nampak gundah gulana.

"Yeol-a~ gwaenchana, eoh?" Baekhyun nampak khawatir.

"heung. Aku latihan dulu Baekkie-a~"

Chanyeol mengusak surai kecokelatan Baekhyun sebelum bergabung dengan anggotanya.

`blush`

Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena perlakuan Chanyeol. Dan apa-apaan tadi? Baekkie? Well, itu memang panggilan khusus untuk Baekhyun dari orang-orang yang memang dekat dengannya. Tapi seharusnya Chanyeol tahu situasi dan kondisi. Oh God! Para fangirl mulai menyorotkan pandangan sinis, benci, iri secara bersamaan padanya.

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan fokusnnya dan kembali melanjutkan laporan kesehatan di pangkuannya (sekarang Baekhyun terduduk di bangku khusus official). Mata sipitnya tergerak, sesekali ke arah catatan dan sesekali ke para pemain.

Dan senyum cerah langsung terhias di paras ayunya setelah ia tahu perkembangan kesehatan para pemain benar-benar di atas target.

"Latihan cukup, dan kalian bisa langsung konsultasi masalah persiapan obat-obatan dan perkembangan pasca pemulihan cidera kalian pada Baekhyun!"

Suara dalam Asisten Pelatih, Kim Kibum membuat para pemain langsung melakukan tos dan segera mengerubungi Baekhyun yang mulai menjelaskan tentang hal-hal yang bisa mengganggu pertandingan esok terutama dari segi medis

.

.

.

**Di hari pertandingan...**

"Kau kenapa, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"aku baik-baik saja, dan tetaplah fokus pada tugasmu, Baekkie-a~" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"A~ arraseo. Fighting^^"

Wasit mulai membunyikan peluit. Dan Chanyeol langsung mengenakan head band favoritnya sembari menuju lapangan. Rival Shinhwa kali ini berasal dari Seoul National High School, dimana ada sosok Kris Wu, yang memang musuh abadi Park Chanyeol.

"_Ingat Chanyeol! Aku akan merebut Baekhyun darimu jika dipertandingan hari ini kau kalah"_

Kata-kata Kris tempo hari membuat Chanyeol jengah. Yang jelas, ia takkan membiarkan Kris menyentuh apalagi merebut Baekhyun darinya.

"cih, kita lihat saja nanti!"

Pertandingan berjalan dengan sengit. Baik dari kubu Chanyeol maupun Kris sama-sama menampilkan permainan terbaik mereka. Apalagi Kris dan Chanyeol yang merupakan ace masing-masing team terus menebar aura persaingan.

Baekhyun di bangkunya nampak gelisah. Heol, ia teramat tahu sosok seperti apa Kris Wu itu. Selain angkuh, ia juga ambisius. Dan ia tahu jika Chanyeol teramat membenci pemuda kelahiran Kanada tersebut.

Baru beberapa saat Baekhyun terhanyut dari lamunannya, terdengar pekikkan nyaring dari arah tribun dan mulai bersahut-sahutan. Awalnya ia nampak bingung, dan langsung berdiri dengan mata membelalak setelah seruan Pelatih Hong menyadarkannya.

"Byun Haksaeng! Park Chanyeol terluka!"

Baekhyun langsung mengambil peralatan medis dan berlari ke arah lapangan. Wajahnnya memucat dengan mata yang mulai memanas. Ia hampir luruh di lantai mendapati Chanyeol yang dipapah oleh Sehun dengan tangan yang terus mengeluarkan darah, dan kakinya nampak membiru.

Baekhyun jadi heran, bagaimana bisa bermain voly bisa menyebabkan luka-luka yang seperti ini?

"Apa yang terjadi, Sehun-ah?" suara Baekhyn bergetar.

"heung, Kris hyung melakukan blocking dan smash dengan keras. Chanyeol hyung yang bermaksud menghalau bola kurang hati-hati, dan tangannya membentur pengait net..."

"a-apa?"

"ya, dan Kris hyung dengan sengaja menendang kaki Chanyeol hyung yang memang sudah menepi. Kau tahu, Kris hyung kena skorsing 5 pertandingan dari Wasit dan Dewan Juri."

Baekhyun menunduk. Sungguh, ia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Secara tidak langsung ia yang menyebabkan Chanyeol begini. Ia tahu tujuan Kris selama ini. Bukannya Baekhyun merasa pervaya diri atau apa, Kris yang mengincarnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

"Baekkie~" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar lembut.

"..." Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk segera mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati luka yang didapat namja dengan gelar MVP 5 tahun berturut-turut tersebut.

"Baekkie~"

Baekhyun masih bungkam. Dan Sehun yang memperhatikannya hanya menghela nafas dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pertandingan.

'_Baekhyun pasti merasa bersalah, eh?_'

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Ia mendapati bahu ringkih Baekhyun bergetar. Dan isakan samar terdengar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Baekhyunie~"

"Yeollie~ Yeollie pasti terluka karena aku.. hiks.."

"anitji. Aku terluka bukan karenamu, **chagiya..**"

"tapi.."

**`chu`**

Riuh histeris terdengar di penjuru stadion. Dewan Juri hanya menggeleng kecil mendapati aksi nekat Chanyeol. Well, sebenarnya sudah bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika dua orang siswa dari Shinhwa itu bermesraan, mengingat keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Bahkan sebelum bertanding Chanyeol takkan pernah lupa untuk meminta jatah 'penyemangat' dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Minimal kecupan manis dan yang paling parah adalah French Kiss -_-

"kau tahu, hanya dengan senyummu luka yang aku peroleh akan sembuh. Bukan bermaksud menggombal tapi wajah gembiramu itu **pertolongan pertama **atas luka atau cederaku. Dan wajah murammu apalagi tangismu bagaikan racun yang melumpuhkanku.."

"Yeollie~"

Baekhyun memukul ringan bahu Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk dan meneruskan usahanya untuk membalut luka di tangan dan kaki Chanyeol.

Dan sebenarnya, Baekhyun menunduk juga untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dahsyat bak kepiting rebus.

"Saranghae, Baekhyunieee~"

**`Chup`**

"nado.."

* * *

**-= FIN =-**

* * *

**[A/N]**

**Maaf Kalau ceritanya GJ -_-**

**Well, ini pembukaan bagiku untuk melanjutkan beberapa FF setelah hiatus selama(?) 4 hari /lebay/**

**Mohon maklum kalau kurang manis :"**

**Doakan semoga UN-ku Lulus 100% (Aaminn)**

**Wanna review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lala Tampan(?)**


End file.
